


Grump in Fluff

by YarAnrethe



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cybertronians in fuzzy onesies, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, Gen, because we can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YarAnrethe/pseuds/YarAnrethe
Summary: Yes, your eyes are not deceiving you - it's Bayverse Dreadbot in a fluffy onesie! xDDDBased on the lighter & funnier parts of The Pound verse by Steena and can be considered an inside joke at this point, I guess.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Grump in Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steena/gifts).




End file.
